


Just A Kiss

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fivesome, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Nosh, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Zianorris, straight up porn, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Maybe Josh and Niall were kissing then Liam came in kissing Josh's neck. It's a unspoken thing for them. They just join in. Then something like the fivesome you made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this in 2013ish so the writing is a bit shit with my current standards from 'plot' to characterisaiton to prety much everything. You have been warned.

Niall and Josh are going out; they have been ever since the first after party during the _Up All Night_ Tour. Something about the blue-eyed bottle-blond Irishman is irresistible to everyone, that’s true, and there definitely has been a spark between the guitarist and the drummer that they couldn't deny. And besides, we all know that Josh Devine is one of the few men on Earth who can still look hot stood next to One Direction.

So it isn’t a particularly unfamiliar sight when Liam barges into Niall and Josh’s hotel room to borrow a hair gel from the blonde using a spare key card. Well, if you would call it _kissing_. Their hands are all over each other, mouths locked tight like Lock  & Lock and groins rubbing together harshly . That sight, as usual, makes heat coil in Liam's lower belly.

Without much of a thought, Liam strides over and attaches his lips to Josh’s broad, sexy neck. The shorter brunet moans into Niall, who nibbles on his tongue that is stuck deep inside of Niall’s mouth. He hitches a leg up Niall’s hip, grinding his hardening cock into Niall more forcibly.

Before they know it, the other members of the band have arrived, and given the loud moans that Niall and Josh having been giving off, who can blame them for wanting to come and investigate? They form something that resembles a messy dog pile on the ridiculously sized bed, a precarious position to fit all six fully-grown lads. Their clothes are thrown on the carpeted floor in a hurry, all of them eager to get the show on the road, so to speak.

Niall and Josh are still attached by the lips when Niall grabs at Josh’s prominent erection, stroking it to its full glory. Josh looses a choked moan into Niall’s mouth for the hundredth time tonight, bucking his hips up into Niall’s hand greedily. 

There’s a different set of fingers ghosting over his entrance, and he thinks that it’s Harry’s because the fingertips are tapered and soft unlike Liam’s or Louis’, whose fingers are callused from playing instruments a bit. He moans when those fingers press in roughly, two at a time. The lads know all too well that he loves to be roughed up at times like these.

“Fuck, fuck me, Ni,” Josh rasps into Niall’s ear. The band members like to fuck each other but it's an unspoken rule that only Niall gets to fuck Josh. Call it a couple's agreement, if you will.

And being the generous--well, more like needy and fucking horny--boyfriend that he is, Niall aligns his heavy dick at Josh’s entrance.

"You want it, Joshy?" Niall teases, rubbing the tip along the drummer's arse crack.

Needy sounds tumble out of Josh's lips and he tries to impale himself onto Niall's dick but it's kind of hard with Harry holding him down about his waist. So he has to settle for nodding feverishly.

The moment Niall pushes past the deliciously tight ring of muscles, Harry sucks on Niall’s earlobes, driving him absolutely headers. He does that thing with his wicked little tongue that punches the air right out of his lungs. He drives into Josh with more force, making both of them moan with utmost pleasure. Then Harry murmurs, “I’m going in,” and Niall grunts out a breathless, 'Fuck yes.'

Once Harry's pushes in completely, Niall almost cries out with the intense feeling of being stretched out and _so_ full. He can hear Louis' moans climbing in pitch as Zayn engulfs his throbbing erection in his mouth. From experience, Niall knows that Liam is also tonguing at Louis’ fluttering rim; Liam and Zayn are like a package deal, you can’t just have sex with one of them. Besides, a threesome with the two of them is pretty mind-blowing and no-one in their mind would say no after they've experienced it.

Niall can feel Harry nudging at his prostate and it causes his hips to stutter wildly into Josh. Josh mewls, mouthing on Louis’ hips because Louis is the only one he can reach right now. He decides to get more creative and begins to trace random patterns onto the curvy perfection of Louis’ hips. Louis bucks up because Zayn has just let his tip graze the back of his throat and , fuck, that’s so good in so many ways. 

Liam is now going up on his knees to fuck Louis and Louis moans wantonly, lifting up his hips for easier access. It's all so beautifully in synch that Josh almost feels like he's intruding. Then Liam plunges into Louis and wow, the intent burning in Liam's eyes almost triggers Josh's release. 

Well, he and Niall are pretty close anyways. Harry sucks sloppily at the juncture of Niall’s neck and shoulder, and that’s it for Niall. With a shout of Harry and Josh’s names, he shoots into Josh. The warmth makes Josh clench tighter, drawing a longer orgasm from Niall. After three weak thrusts from Niall, Josh climaxes as well, biting sharply into the outside of Louis' thigh.

Louis, Zayn, and Liam are still off in their own world. Zayn is now proper fucking his mouth much to Louis' delight, it seems. Stuffed on both ends, endless moans stream out of Louis’ mouth. Niall and Josh push themselves off the mattress and lap at Louis’ length like two playful kitten, giving it lazy licks that causes shudders to ripple down Louis’ spine. Finally, Liam lodges himself deep inside Louis, pounding straight into his prostate, and comes with Louis following soon after. It doesn’t take much for Zayn to come, just a cheeky tongue along his slit.

Afterwards, all six of them remain sprawled out on the too-small bed, too small to fit all six of them.

 

Niall is nuzzling into Josh’s neck like he always does in his dopey post-coital bliss. “I love you, Joshy,” he mumbles, planting soft kisses up and down the column of Josh’s throat.

“Love you, Nialler," is the last thing on his mind before he drifts off to sleep. When he wakes up, he'll say it again because he won't remember if he's said it aloud or not.


End file.
